Hakuda
Hakuda (白打, White Hits) is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Hakuda is a combination of several martial arts. The techniques of Hakuda are called Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill/Body Techniques) and consist of physical attacks used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. Captain Suì-Fēng of the 2nd Division excels in this style. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō. Although Hakuda is the word used to describe the unarmed close-combat fighting style employed by Shinigami, everyone who can fight using just his body is considered a user of Hakuda, whether they are Shinigami or not. Non-Shinigami users usually call this fighting style Hand-to-Hand Combat (素手の戦闘, Sude no Sentō, Japanese for "Barehanded Fighting"). Taijutsu Schools The Shin'ō Academy teaches a very basic Hakuda style. Usually, recently-graduated Shinigami who want to increase their skill in Hakuda learn it in these schools. There are some Hakuda schools in Seireitei, mostly founded by retired Shinigami. Hakuda Arts Hakuda is composed by several different martial arts, each of them needing many years to perfect: *'Aikidō' (合気道, "Way of Harmony with the Universe"): A style that focuses on throwing and joint locks. *'Jūdō' (柔術, "Gentle Way"): A style that focuses on throwing and grappling. *'Jūjutsu' (柔術, "Gentle Technique"): A style that focuses on grappling and striking. *'Karate' (空手, "Sky Hand"): A style that focuses on striking. Tatsuki Arisawa is known to have trained in this style since a very young age. *'Kenpō' (拳法, "Law of the Fist"): A style that focuses on striking. *'Kickboxing' (キックボクシング, Kikkubokushingu): A style that focuses on punching and kicking. Kensei Muguruma is a known master of this style. *'Wushu' (武术,'' Chinese for ''"Martial Arts"): A style that is derived from Chinese martial arts, performed in artistic fashion. Yoshi was a master of this style. It should be noted that some Hakuda/Hand-to-Hand Combatants don't have any formal training in a specific style and just fight based on instinct, brute force and sheer will. Even so they can still be fierce combatants. Hakuda Techniques *'Techniques considered to be Hakuda by Shinigami standards': :: - Tesshō :: - Tsukiyubi :: - Taketonbo :: - Panty-Flash Tornado :: - Gatling Jidanda :: - Kazaguruma :: - Sandbag Beat :: - Kagamibiraki :: - Ikkotsu :: - Sōkotsu :: - Chōhigezutsuki :: - Oni Dekopin :: - Raiōken *'Hybrid Techniques considered by Shinigami standards': :: - Shunkō *'Techniques not considered to be Hakuda by Shinigami standards, but that are still Hand-to-Hand Combat techniques:' :: - Big Punch :: - Crushing Grip :: - Crushing Palm Hakuda Users *'Hakuda Masters/Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants': Users of this class can fight unarmed against any opponent, being only rivaled in this skill by other masters. As mentioned before, the Onmitsukidō are the best-trained Shinigami in Hakuda, therefore the 2nd Division Captain and their 3rd Seat, or Head of the Detention Unit, are most often the premier masters. In particular, the Head of the Detention Unit must prove their mastery of Hakuda to even be considered for the position because the Detention Unit's prison, the Nest of Maggots, is a weapons-free zone. *'Hakuda Experts/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants': Users of this class can take on average armed opponents and those many times their size easily. As mentioned before, the Onmitsukidō are the best-trained Shinigami in Hakuda, therefore fit in this class. Other users of this class are among the seated officers of the Gotei 13. They are well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. While not masters, an expert is more than capable of handling themselves in a physical altercation. *'Hakuda Combatants/Hand-to-Hand Combatants': Users of this class can take on average armed opponents and put up a decent effort against those many times their size. Those of this level are among the seated and unseated officers of the Gotei 13. They are well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. References Category:Important Terms Category:Shinigami Category:World of Bleach Category:Techniques Category:Hakuda Category:Fighting Style